


Break Up With Him

by Avidreader6



Series: Daily Phlint [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint has a plan, Daily Phlint, Getting Together, Jealousy, M/M, Non powered au, Not Canon Compliant, Phone Calls, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, tipsy phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:18:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8352427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avidreader6/pseuds/Avidreader6
Summary: Sometimes (very rarely) drunk dialing does work.





	

Clint’s phone rang as he was hurrying up the stairs. He listened to the personalized ringtone and smiled. He had a plan and taking phone calls was currently not part of it, so he let it go through to voicemail. 

He’d just hit the fourth floor and was cursing the broken elevator when his phone began to ring again. Pausing mid-step he fished the phone out and saw it was Phil. Leaning back against the wall, Clint answered the call. “Phil? Everything alright?”

“Clint! You answered!”

Phil’s voice was slightly slurred and far too cheerful for what time it was. “Of course I answered. I always answer when you call.”

“You didn’t before.”

“I'm sorry, Phil. I was going up some stairs, didn’t want to fall. But I answered this time.”

“Good. I have something to tell you.”

Clint waited for Phil to speak again, but there was only silence. “Phil? You there?”

“I’m here. You should break up with him” 

Grinning Clint continued up the stairs. “Why? Steve’s a good guy, I don’t want to hurt him.”

“Because belong together, Clint. I was an idiot and should have said yes. Tell Steve, it’s my fault, but break up with him.”

Opening the door to the fifth floor, Clint hurried to apartment 506 sent a quick text and knocked. 

A slightly tipsy Phil opened the door and stared, surprised to see Clint. “Broke up with Steve earlier today.” 

Pushing inside, Clint back Phil against the wall and kissed him. “How drunk are you?”

“Not that drunk that I won’t remember this later.”

“Thank god.” Clint kissed him again, a little deeper this time. “Go out with me.”

Phil nodded and put his arms around Clint. “Yes.”  
————  
Across town, in his own apartment, Steve’s phone buzzed with a text from Clint:  
_–it worked. Thnx–_


End file.
